New Edwards
by haraamis
Summary: Years after the future deciding events at New Edwards, Trowa returns to the base to fulfill an old promise. 3x4. sap, romance, Trowa POV. Spoilers.


Title: New Edwards

Author: haraamis

Archive: Anne's site: Gundanium Line

http/dryerspace. PG

Pairing: 3x4

Warnings: Sap, Romance, Trowa POV,

Spoilers: YES!

Disclaimers: No, no, and no, I don't own them, although I would if I could, that's for sure.

Notes: this bunny just attacked me out of nowhere one morning because I wanted to make Anne feel better... so, this is for Anne, just because she's special.

Thanks to her for the beta, as well! snuggles

New Edwards

It was a clear and windy day; the sun had barely risen over the vast horizon of the deep blue sea, sending sparkles over the crowns of the waves. Seagulls were soaring and cutting through the light blue sky, breaking the calm with their shrill and angry cries.

Trowa steered the car into the deserted parking lot, or better, what was left of it. He turned off the engine and pulled the key from the ignition. Noticing that his hands were shaking slightly, he took a deep breath to calm his suddenly rapidly beating heart.

With a sigh, he opened the door and got out of the car, not bothering to lock it. Shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans, he began walking towards the ruins that lay so peaceful in the glistening brightness of the early morning light.

The area still looked the same as on that eventful day exactly four years ago, after they had destroyed the base at New Edwards. The remains of the hangars and living quarters were blackened from fire and smoke, smashed glass covered the ground. Bent or broken metal stuck out from the crumbled walls like skeletons, reminders of the terrible weapons that had been the Gundams.

However, something was different about the scenery. It was subtle, just a small flower here, a tiny branch of leaves there, peeking out from cracks in the concrete. The edges of the walls had begun to lose their sharpness, rounded and smoothed by the forces of salt, wind, and water. Time was doing its work, nature reclaiming its territory, slowly but surely, and Trowa suddenly knew that it was this, which they had fought for, which they had suffered for back then. This was peace.

With somewhat lighter steps, he strolled towards the sea docks of the base, the wind tugging at his clothes and ruffling his hair. He could hear the roaring thunder of the waves crashing against the concrete walls of the dock, and he breathed the damp, salty air which was clean and free of any human sent.

A soft smile curled the corners of his lips when he spotted the light clad figure leaning against the metal rail with his back to Trowa, looking out onto the sparkling blue.

He was here.

Trowa slowly and silently approached the man who he hadn't seen in more than two years. Not since that night. Back then, he'd left behind a boy of a mere 16 years with a promise. Now, there was nothing boyish left anymore about the man in front of him. The lithe, almost fragile seeming body had grown into a lean, muscled form; the tight shirt stretched across broad shoulders and a strong back that clearly indicated that the man worked out regularly.

Although Trowa knew that he hadn't made a sound, and that if he had, it would have been drowned out by the crashing waves, he wasn't surprised, when the man in front of him turned around slowly with a soft smile on his lips, waiting for Trowa to cross the remaining distance. Quatre had always seemed to be able to feel his presence, no matter what.

Trowa followed the unspoken invitation, stopping only about a foot short of touching Quatre. Serenely, he gazed down at the still shorter man. Soft strands, longer than the last time he'd touched them, curled around the blond man's ears and neck, falling into his eyes, and framing the now more defined face. Clearly a man's face, but still with aquamarine eyes that seemed a little too large for it.

As they looked into each other's eyes, searching, both of them feeling the same uncertainty, the same need, but also the same will to make this work, Trowa remembered that night again, and realized that Quatre had been right. They had been too young.

It was Quatre who finally broke the silence.

"Trowa."

It was a simple word. Just a name, a name, that didn't even really belong to its bearer. But it said all there had to be said. It contained everything to make its owner smile. And not just any smile. It was a broad genuine smile, something Trowa didn't show very often.

Inclining his head slightly, he moved a step closer to the smaller man in front of him.

"Quatre."

A shiver ran through the blond, and it wasn't from the chill of the sea breeze. He nervously licked his lips.

"You came..."

Trowa was still smiling, tilting his head until their noses were almost touching. He could feel Quatre's warm breath. There was a flutter in his stomach, the aching tension, just like before the first kiss, and in a way, it was.

His words were only a soft murmur, almost swallowed by the sea and the wind, before his lips closed over Quatre's.

"And so did you..."

END


End file.
